emergency_rp_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior cats Rp
this is a page for an Rp with the users HunterAmirose, Rubyshade, and Snowclaw5553, you are free to join if you ask. Also, Klance is officail in this Rp. DON’T USE THE OCs LISTED WITHOUT PERMISSION PLEASE AND THANK YOU. OC, Owner Nightclan Leader Gold, Rubyshade Deputy Artemis, HunterAmirose Medicine cat(s) Sagemask, Rubyshade Riverrock, Snowclaw5553 Warriors Ferrettooth, Snowclaw5553 Dragonclaw, Rubyshade Ruby, Rubyshade Granite, Rubyshade Roseclaw, Snowclaw5553 Zelda, HunterAmirose Amberclaw, Snowclaw5553 Loki, Rubyshade Stormtail, Snowclaw5553 Sheik, HunterAmirose Akumu, HunterAmirose Apprentices Shadepaw, Rubyshade Rose, Rubyshade Queens Thornfoot, Snowclaw5553 Lionclan Leader Allura Deputy Shiro, Rubyshade Warriors Keith Lance Olympusclan Leader Zeus Ships Shiro x Akumu Ferrettooth x Amberclaw Loki x Zelda Roseclaw x Stormtail? KLANCE! What all is going on/ Plot This is an Rp where HunterAmirose, Rubyshade, And Snowclaw5553’s OCs are cats in the Warriors world. It starts off with Akumu slinking away to go see Shiro of Lionclan and Amberclaw coming in with some fresh kill. Riverrock then tells Sagemask to clean the Elder’s den and then going to collect supplies. Then Ferrettooth come in with his apprentice Shadepaw, Ferrettooth then tells Artemis that he had to bring Shadepaw down from a tree, while Shadepaw tells Artemis that they were ambushed by a black cat with a white tuft of hair and a gray leg (Shiro) near the Lionclan/ Nightclan border. Ferrettooth goes to his nest only to be woke up by nightmares. Dragonclaw attacks Amberclaw, but Amberclaw takes none of it and pins her to the ground. Amberclaw then goes to the nursery to eat a vole. Ferrettooth comes and lays with Amberclaw, who starts talking with her dead kit Lakekit. Foxtail is then spotted in a near by tree and Akumu tells Foxtail to stop ‘sun bathing’ where Foxtail can see her. Advently Akumu meets up with Shiro and they talk for a bit before almost getting caught by Akumu’s sister Artemis. Meanwhile Goosefeather is having trouble controlling Lakekit and when Amberclaw falls asleep, Lakekit runs off to her dream. While Akumu is summoned by Granite and Artemis finds out that she was dragged there for no reason, other than Artemis didn’t know where she was. Zelda is found sleeping out side and Amberclaw finds out that she, Ferrettooth, Akumu, Zelda, And Ruby are going to the gather, and if they can find him Loki. Amberclaw then finds Loki laying by Zelda. Amberclaw then goes back out to hunt some more, and is followed by Roseclaw and Stormtail. Kits then attack Sheik with Zelda watching near by. Dragonclaw then tackles Ferrettooth, who after rolling away, calls her a kit. To which Dragonclaw replies that she is just having so fun. Akumu is Then in the shadows by herself. Thornfoot then askes what is wrong with her. Akumu says she is fine, but Thornfoot is not satisfied with the answer askes again. Akumu then asks what she thinks, and Thorn foot said that Akumu was having trouble with her sister. Eventually Akumu reveals that she is seeing a cat from Lionclan. Based on what she has seen at the gatherings, Thornfoot guesses that it’s Shiro. Akumu the says that yes, it is Shiro, and that she knows it’s against the code. Thornfoot than admits that she thinks the code is selfish, and if it makes Akumu happy, than quess what it, it shouldn’t matter, and Hunter confesses that it makes two of them. She says that she’ll be run out of the clan by her Artemis if she finds out and Thornfoot says she will stand with her. Amberclaw comes back and they start debating who is coming to the gathering. Then Thornfoot mentions that she is a little bit scared of Coran. Amberclaw then states that Keith ‘could kill a tree without thinking twice’. They also talk about how Klance is official. Category:Rps